


Fixed points

by MatildaSwan



Series: The Gift of Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed points

It was difficult travelling through time. Knowing she couldn’t change the past, and avoiding spoilers about her future. Apparently she was still alive during the Second Great and Bountiful human Empire; the Doctor had accidentally let that one slip out over tea.   
   
Helen realised fixed points in time seemed to hover around her; her father’s disappearance, her lover’s insanity, her daughter’s death. There was so much temptation to go back and change things, ignore the rules and alter the future. But she knew she couldn’t, so she ran.  
   
She ran through the universe, hand in hand with two lonely gods.


End file.
